A Second Chance
by Snick3rDooDl3
Summary: Serena has amnesia where she can’t remember people or emotions from the past. She gets a 2nd chance to start over and make things right. Once life gets good with her friends and a certain boy, her past comes back to haunt her.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Come on, look at me, I'm not that creative.

A Second Chance 

_Ch1: Serena's Back_

Her soul was at ease; it no longer remembered her reign of darkness. Unfortunately, the visions of horror were still there, just hidden though… for now.

At Greg Ward Hospital on 29th Street, a girl around the age of 14 occupied room 202 in Hall G. She laid limply in bed, while sleeping in what seemed to be an endless slumber. She had been in this state for 1 month.

Her family took turns each passing day to check on this beloved girl. Her parents cried every now and then, her little brother would just hold her hand. He secretly yearned for her to return and become the sister he once knew. He remembered how vibrant and bubbly she used to be. And he missed their occasional morning fights, but these were just memories from the past. She had changed completely the year before. After that, she usually ignored him, or insulted him if he was in her way.

He noted she looked different now. Her face was no longer caked with make-up, it just shone in its natural beauty. Her black hair had faded out after 8 washes, thanks to the nurses, and her golden hair was restored. She was nestled into her sheets seeming at peace, no one would have ever guessed this girl was troublesome. A tear started to trickle down his right cheek; he would of given anything to bring her back. Even if she were still mean to him, she would at least still be there.

He glanced at her one last time before exiting out the door. He walked over to his parents, and all three of them took their leave. And for the hundredth time, they wished they left the hospital with one more person.

In room 202, a girl started to stir. She first blinked open her eyes a couple of times, then jerked her head side to side.

"Hello?" She whispered into the room. _Where am I, and what am I doing here? No, better question, who am I?_

She crept out of bed and started to walk to the door. She clasped onto the handle, curious of what was behind the door. She slowly opened it and looked down the very long and wide hallway. _Okay… that's a lot of people. May be they can answer my questions._

"Excuse me, can I get some help here?" She asked politely.

Sammy thought his mind was playing tricks on him again. Making him believe he was hearing Serena's voice. He wanted to believe that, but his instinct told him to face where the voice came from. He spun around on his back heal to find the answer to his prayers. "Serena!" He believed it was really her, so he dashed straight towards her.

The girl had a quizzical face when she heard a boy shout "Serena," and started to make a mad dash towards her. She eyed him as he halted to a stop right at her feet. "Is it really you Serena?" She didn't know what to say, she didn't know the kid for goodness sake. And she didn't have the heart to tell him, "I dunno," with his hopeful eyes gazing at her.

When she looked down at the ground to try to come up with an answer, she noticed 3 pairs of shoes and not just one. Raising her head, two older people, a man and a woman, were by the boy's side.

"My sweet baby girl," the man murmured.

"I knew it was her!" The little boys said with a proud look on his face.

"Serena…" the lady cooed.

All she could say was, "So my name is Serena?" She concluded since nothing came to mind at the moment and these people obviously knew who she was, then she must be who they say she is.

"Yes… do you not remember?" asked the women questionably.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Oh… well. You'll need some rest, why don't you return to your bed and we'll get the doctor. Sammy, go with Serena."

She nodded, as Sammy showed her the way.

In the room she stared around at the blank ceilings, an awkward silence hung in the air. "So, ummm, you're my-"

"-brother, my name is Sammy."

"Okay, Sammy… am I in a hospital?" He nodded. "Why?"

"You-"

"Ah-hem!" Doctor Burley made sure his presence was known. "Butch, wait outside with your parents, I need to talk to your sister."

"It's Sammy." Serena said in his defense, she felt a need to stand up for him. She saw him smile as he exited the door.

"So your…"

"Doctor Burley."

"Okay, can you answer why I am here?"

"Later, I need to have you answer some questions now."

"Okay, shoot."

"What's today?"

"How should I know?"

"Good point. Where are we?"

"In a hospital."

"What's 2+2?"

"Four."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Jefferson High School."

"What's your mom and dad's name?"

"I dunno."

"Do you have any friends?"

"I dunno."

"How did you know Sammy's name?"

"I read his mind." She replied with her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Really?" The Doctor asked Intrigued.

"No. He told me." She gave the doctor a 'your so gullible' look.

"Do you remember Justin Garneth?"

"No… should I?"

"Well, when he did visit, he claimed to be your boyfriend."

"Nope, sorry. Don't remember him." The questioning was similar through out the whole hour process. Finally he announced, "Well, I'll be back in shortly."

Serena watched him exit. What was going to happen to her?

"Mr. And Mrs. Tuskino?"

"Yes?" The couple asked in unison with Sammy by their side.

"By my prognosis, your daughter has a very rare case Retrograde Amnesia type B. It's where in her memory storage, everything that is not a person, and dealing with her past emotions is still intact. For example, she knows how to talk, she's familiar with her school and what she's learned in the past, but ask her about someone, and then she has no idea. From a book I read about this, the situation deals more with emotional conflicts within her then the impact from the crash. She's trying to escape something from her past."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing. Let her connect with her past in her own ways. And follow what she wants, not what you want. Get reacquainted with her. To be honest, who knows when her memory will start to kick in? It could take from days to years. I'm sorry this has happened to your daughter, but I wish you the best. She will be released tomorrow morning."

Irene stared at the doctor with glazed eyes. This was the day she had been waiting for, not the whole amnesia with her daughter situation, but a chance to rekindle her relationship with her daughter. Before it was non-existent, the year before her daughter talked to her less and less, and then she just stopped talking at her at all. She no longer knew her daughter. But this time she would make things right.

Ken just stared at the doctor in disbelief. He blamed this whole situation on him. It was his fault for even letting her go on a date with Justin, because that's when all the trouble started. For the last year he knew that was the worst mistake of his life. His daughter always was a shy, but bright student…his little princess. She had begged him to let her go out with him, the cool bad boy, and against his better judgment he did. That boy ruined his daughter. She no longer cared for school, lost touch with her friends, and was caught in tight predicaments with the school very often. She no longer wanted to have to do anything with her family, and still their fight before the accident haunted him. Her voice repeated over and over in his head, "I hate you and wish you were dead." He had just told her he was shipping her out to boarding school so she would no longer be with Justin. He started to regret his very words right after he saw his daughter fighting for her life in the emergency room. He wasn't of how much time he had left before she would remember everything, but he was going to enjoy every moment he had left with his little princess.

Sammy decided he was not going to let her remember the past. He promised himself he would never lose her again. He was going to be the best little brother ever.

All three of them watched Dr. Burley walk away; they were puzzled on what to do. Ken wasn't going to let the sands of time slip away from him now, he was the first to re-enter Serena's room. Irene and Sammy followed.

"Hello Serena. I'm your dad, Ken Tuskino. To my right is you lovely mother Irene, and to my left is you little brother Sammy."

Serena just nodded, and was unsure of what to say, so she just said what first came to mind, "I'm sorry I don't remember." Feeling guilty, she felt streams of tears race across her face.

"No, no it's okay. It will take time." 'A very long time' hoped Irene when she wrapped her arms around her sweet daughter. "I know it might be scary, but hopefully you will grow to love us as much as we love you." Ken smiled at his wife's words and gave Serena a lat pat on the back. Sammy finally believed they were going to be a happy family once again.

Unfortunately the reuniting of the Tuskino Family was disrupted when a nurse knocked on the door stating visitor hours were over. Each member gave Serena a light hug, and Ken told her they would be taking her home in the morning.

'Home… I wonder what it's like. And school, oh-no. What will I do with not knowing anyone.' Serena was to exhausting to ponder any longer on the endless thoughts of how she would she deal with life at the moment. She shut her eyes and hummed herself to sleep with a song that seemed very familiar.

The moment she felt herself slip into her dreams, she heard voices. "Serena, time to get up…"

"This reminds me of old times…" her mother sighed then started to shake Serena. "Come on sleeping beauty, the sooner you get up, the more time we have to spend at them mall to get you clothes for school."

Serena sprung out of bed at the word "mall"; she was ready to start a new. Even though she had no clue what the old was. Her mother smiled, the magic word "mall" still worked. The Tuskino family of four exited the room; once again their family was whole.

……………………………..

I know, why am I writing another story. I'm sorry but I fell this one has great potential, and I lost the vibe for "One Summer". Well, please read & review. Tell me what you think, do I need to change anything or fix my grammar. And the plot, do you like it? I'm open to all suggestions; just tell me what you would like to see.

_Snick3rDooDl3_


End file.
